This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Compressors are used to compress refrigerant in heating, ventilation, and air conditioning systems. Hermetic compressor assemblies are used as one method of compressing refrigerant gases. Among other applications, compressor assemblies may be included in a condenser unit of an air conditioning system to compress refrigerant. Installing the compressor assembly into the condenser unit may require different components of the compressor assembly to be shipped separately from one another. Shipping separate components may significantly increase shipping costs, compressor assembly times, and compressor assembly costs for the condenser unit manufacturer.